Bajo la Ópera
by rune1297
Summary: Con venticuatro años y casi a punto de obtener su título, Emilly decide pasar sus vacaciones con su familia en la ciudad de Paris. Mientras que el esplendor de la ciudad tiene caudivados a todos, a Emilly sólo le interesa una cosa: la Ópera Garnier. Sabe que nada la detendrá de buscar indicios acerca de su libro favorito una vez que esté allí adentro, pero no se encuentra prep
1. Chapter 1

—¡No me pises!

—No te estoy pisando.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Deja de quejarte, sólo déjame encontrar el… ¡Listo!

Ajusté los ojos a la nueva luz blanca que llenó el lugar, cortesía de la linterna de mi celular. El contraste entre esta y las paredes de piedra y madera daban un aspecto demasiado lúgubre al lugar, ya de por sí abandonado.

Sophie suspiró, aliviada, pero el temor no abandonó los ojos. Avanzaba a paso lento, detrás de mí, abrazando su mochila contra su pecho, cómo si fuera algún tipo de escudo capaz de protegerla de… lo que sea que hubiera aquí abajo.

Cualquiera diría que tenía quince años en lugar de veinte.

—Bien, Em, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí. Me parece que es hora de regresar.

Me volví hacia ella, exasperada por su falta de entusiasmo.

—No voy a obligarte a seguir—dije, sin dejar de avanzar—. Puedes volver si quieres.

Sonreí cuando escuché los pasos de mi hermana al seguirme. Sabía que no se iría por estos túneles sola.

Avanzamos en penumbras algunos minutos más, en silencio. Puedo jurar que oí alguna que otra rata pasar cerca de nosotras. Pero nada de eso importaba. Ni las ratas, ni las telas de araña, ni las piedras que parecían a punto de derrumbarse en nuestras cabezas. Nada podía opacar mi emoción.

—Esta es la última vez que te sigo—me recriminó Sophie, mientras intentaba no tropezar—. ¿Qué ganas con esto? ¡Estamos siguiendo el rastro de una historia que nunca ocurrió, por amor de Dios!

—Claro que es real—protesté, tanteando la pared de piedra en busca de… algo. Algo que pudiera servirme de guía.

—Lo mismo dijiste aquella vez en el Empire State. Y ambas sabemos cómo terminó eso.

—¡No es lo mismo! —me defendí, intentando no reír. Bien, tal vez es cierto que arrastré a mi hermana a situaciones como esta en distintas oportunidades. Pero, ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de aventura? —. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Leroux escribió su libro _basándose_ en una historia urbana de ese entonces. El Fantasma era real para la gente de ese tiempo, y por lo tanto, debió de haber existido. Cuenta la leyenda que hasta encontraron un esqueleto con una máscara y un anillo aquí abajo. Estos túneles no existirían si fuera solo un mito.

—¿Y qué planeas encontrar, de todas maneras?

—Una pista. Algo. No lo sé.

Sophie guardó silencio durante unos minutos.

—No puedo creer que gastaste casi todos tus ahorros en sobornar a ese guardia—murmuró.

—No es mi culpa que la Opera Garnier tenga una seguridad tan endeble.

—Papá y mamá van a estar furiosos. Cuando vean que no aparecemos en el hotel, de seguro van a…

—¡Ahí esta! —exclamé, prácticamente saltando de felicidad.

Apunté el celular hacia la masa de agua que se encontraba frente a nosotras.

El lago.

El agua era negra y se encontraba en calma, y no quise saber lo que se encontraba debajo de su superficie. Cadáveres de la época de la Comuna, como mínimo. Tal vez algún pez mutante.

De acuerdo, me veía obligada a admitir que hasta yo tenía mi lado escéptico. El lago no probaba nada.

Pero, a su vez, probaba todo. Si existía un lago, ¿por qué no la historia de Leroux? Tenía tantas probabilidades de ser falsa como de no serlo.

O quizás estaba dejando que mi obsesión por el Fantasma de la Opera llegase demasiado lejos. A mis veinticuatro años, todavía no había podido abandonar el amor por esta historia, y dudaba que lo hiciera alguna vez.

Amor que Sophia no compartía.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? No me gusta este lugar—suplicó.

—Sólo déjame rodearlo un poco. Ya llegamos hasta aquí.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas, y ayudándome con la pared, avancé con cuidado por el contorno del lago, para tener una mejor visibilidad del lugar; era grande, y no podía ver un extremo del mismo. Saqué algunas fotos para tener en el archivo, que me ayudarían a recordar mejor el lugar a la hora de describirlo. Tenía entendido que este lago había sido un dolor de cabeza al construir el edificio, ya que el agua se filtraba a través de los cimientos. Habían necesitado varias bombas para extraerla.

Mis pies tanteaban la superficie rocosa, con precaución, porque no parecía muy estable. Las piedras estaban cubiertas de verdín, cosa que no ayudaba para nada.

—Emilly, por favor, vas a matarte. Sólo volvamos y… ¡Em!

Demasiado rápido para siquiera procesarlo, perdí el poco equilibro que tenía. Sin tiempo de gritar, y en cuestión de segundos, me vi cayendo derecho a la negra superficie del lago.

Escuché a mi hermana gritar mientras las aguas heladas y negras me envolvían por completo, aprisionándome, dejándome sin aire. ¿Era tan profundo el lago?

Luché para salir a la superficie, pero una fuerza mayor parecía estar tirándome con fuerza hacia abajo y abajo.

Mis pulmones ardían y mis músculos iban perdiendo fuerza, y yo me empezaba a desesperar. La voz de mi hermana se vio reemplazada por otra mucho más profunda y melodiosa. A pesar de que no entendía sus palabras, hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, aun bajo el agua, y calándose en cada uno de mis huesos.

¿Estaba muriendo acaso? ¿Podían los ángeles cantar de esa manera? Si así era, tal vez la idea de morir no era tan mala. No si podía escucharlos cantar todos los días.

Y, un momento después, la fuerza me soltó. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, salí a la superficie, tomando todo el aire posible. Nadé hacia la orilla y me dejé caer sobre el piso de fuerza, exhausta.

Me encontraba en la oscuridad, ya que mi celular había quedado, perdido para siempre, en alguna parte del lago.

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.

Sophie había dejado de llamarme.

—¿Sophie? ¿Dónde estás? —no hubo respuesta—. ¡Tú ganas, ya tuve suficiente! —ella siguió sin responder—. ¡Sophie, no es gracioso!

Me paré, helándome hasta los huesos, y me abracé a mí misma en un intento de mantener el calor. Me obligué a pensar con calma. De seguro había vuelto a pedir ayuda. Es algo que ella hubiera hecho.

Pero no iba a quedarme aquí durante horas, esperando que alguien viniese a buscarme. De ninguna manera. A pesar de que odié admitirlo, el lugar me provocaba una mala sensación. Casi miedo.

Avancé a ciegas y esperé que el túnel por el que me estaba metiendo fuera el correcto. Aferré con fuerza mi cruz, que llevaba siempre en el cuello y había sido un regalo de mi abuela, con la mano. Tal vez no fuera una linterna, pero generalmente ayudaba a sentirme segura.

Ahora que lo pesaba mejor, bajar hasta aquí había sido una idea estúpida. Sumamente estúpida y peligrosa. Debería de haberme quedado en el hotel, o salir a recorrer las calles de Paris.

Estuve en los túneles lo que me parecieron horas y horas. Completamente a ciegas y completamente mojada. Tuve la sensación de haber caminado varios kilómetros, pero aun así no haber avanzado nada.

Para cuando de milagro llegué a una puerta, estaba enojada. Principalmente conmigo misma, por ser tan infantil. ¿Ir en rastros de una leyenda? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debía escuchar a Sophie más seguido. Empujé con fuerza, y terminé cayendo de cara al piso de madera.

Alcé la mirada y fruncí el ceño; no había venido por aquí.

Escuché a una mujer cantando cerca de mí; debía de estar debajo del escenario. Por un segundo, me asombré de la voz que tenía. No recordaba qué nombre estaba escrito en la cartelera de la Opera cuando llegué, y me prometí a mí misma que me fijaría en cuanto saliese.

Me levanté y me sacudí la tierra de la ropa, suspirando. Iban a matarme. Y con razón. Ahora solo tenía que buscar a Sophie y-

—¡Monsieur! ¡No pude estar aquí!

Me sentí ligeramente ofendida con el hombre uniformado que venía hacia mí, con una luz en la mano. Este también pareció sorprendido de descubrir que era mujer. Pero podía dejar mi enojo de lado esta vez. Mi aspecto no debía de ser muy bueno; sumado a que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

—¡Señor, gracias a Dios! ¿No sabe usted dónde puedo encontrar la oficina de atención al turista, o algún lugar donde pueda pedir un taxi?

—¿Taxi? —el guardia me miró de arriba abajo, confundido.

—Sí, un taxi, un auto para ir al hotel.

—No sé de qué me está hablando, mademoiselle. Vendrá conmigo—agregó en un tono menos amistoso, sujetándome fuertemente del brazo.

Ahora sí estaba asustada. Y mucho. Pisé con todas mis fuerzas el pie del hombre, quién me soltó, sorprendido, y eché a correr en dirección que esperase fuera la correcta. Escuché que me seguía por detrás, y que llamaba a más guardias para que lo ayudasen.

A medida que cruzaba la Ópera Garnier, me di cuenta de que algo iba sumamente mal. La gente que volteaba a verme, extrañada, vestía vestidos y elegantes trajes. No veía rastros de electricidad, sólo lámparas y velas.

¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Había tragado demasiada agua del lago y ahora estaba alucinando?

—¡Allí! ¡Deténgase!

Los guardias estaban pisándome los talones. ¿Dónde podía ir? ¿Dónde podía esconderme? Ellos estaban apostados en toda la ópera.

Repentinamente, tropecé con unas escaleras que llevaban a otro sector. Caí al suelo, y mi tobillo protestó. No en este momento. Luego podría dolerme. Me levanté y, cojeando, entré en la primera habitación que encontré abierta, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Esta me resultaba vagamente familiar. Flores por todas partes, paredes tapizadas de rosa, un tocador.

Y un espejo.

Con temor, escuché los pasos de los hombres fuera del camerino, mi cabeza comenzó una trabajar a una velocidad impresionante. Buscando una solución, una respuesta. ¿Sería posible que…?

 _Esto no va a funcionar._ Pasé mis manos por los bordes del espejo, buscando alguna palanca, algún mecanismo. _No va a funcionar._

Cuando iba a darme por vencida, el espejo se abrió con un _click,_ y me metí dentro, volviendo a colocarlo en su lugar, sin tener en cuenta que era lo que acababa de descubrir. Qué significaba que yo pudiera haberlo hecho.

Me dejé caer contra la pared de piedra, exhausta. Me encontraba otra vez en un túnel, pero ni el mismo ángel Gabriel haría que yo me moviese de donde me encontraba. Enterré la cabeza entre las manos, y noté que estaba llorando.

Me obligué a mantener silencio mientras los guardias revisaban la habitación, y luego se iban.

Vagamente presté atención cuando una chica—tal vez dos o tres años menor que yo—entraba en el camerino, seguida luego por un atractivo caballero. Bien podrían haber sido los mismísimos Christine y Raoul, y a mí no me hubiese podido importar menos. Mantuvieron una pequeña conversación y no tardaron en abandonar el lugar, y yo, tras el espejo, volví a quedarme sola.

Apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos.

Esto era una pesadilla.

Sólo una pesadilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando desperté, fui vagamente consiente del reflejo de la luz que entraba por el espejo. Por suerte, mi tobillo ya casi no dolía, y la hinchazón se había reducido notablemente.

De igual manera, me sentía para el diablo. Me toqué la frente; tenía fiebre. ¿Qué más podía esperar tras haber pasado horas con la misma ropa mojada?

Me puse de pie, con intención de salir a través del espejo, pero algo me detuvo.

Había alguien en la habitación.

La misma chica que había visto anoche se encontraba en el tocador. Lucía un simple vestido rosa, que no dejé de encontrar fuera de lugar. Noté que jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su pelo castaño. A continuación, se levantó de la silla, y comenzó a caminar por todo el camerino. Se la veía ansiosa. No dejaba de mirar el reloj de la pared. ¿Estaba esperando a alguien?

Suspiró, aparentemente desilusionada.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó al aire. Su voz parecía temblar, pero la reconocí como la voz de la cantante de la noche anterior. Y, un momento después, había empezado a llorar—. No debí hacerlo, lo lamento—susurró entre sollozos—. ¡No ocurrirá otra vez, pero por favor, no me ignores!

Ambas permanecimos en silencio. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Un muy mal presentimiento. La joven se secó las lágrimas, y, desilusionada, dejó la habitación, cansada de esperar.

Me sobresalté cuando sentí un golpe detrás de mí, como se alguien hubiera golpeado el puño contra la pared. Sentí un escalofrío.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —aunque pretendí hablar fuerte, mi voz sonó como un susurro. Cuando me volteé, podría jurar que vi una sombra perderse por el pasadizo—¡Eh, espera!

Corrí tras la figura, siendo demasiado consiente de que lo que estaba pensando no podía ser cierto. Simplemente no podía ser cierto. _No_ había abandonado mi tiempo. _No_ estaba corriendo por los pasajes secretos de la ópera de París.

Y _no_ , bajo ningún término, estaba persiguiendo al fantasma.

Porqué eso sería ridículo, ¿no es verdad? Estaba soñando. Por supuesto que estaba soñando. Y si así lo hacía, no había daño alguno en seguir a la sombra, ¿no?

Muy pronto me vi descendiendo otra vez a las profundidades del Palacio Garnier, persiguiendo una figura que se escapaba de mi vista cada vez que creía alcanzarla.

—¡Detente, por favor! —jadeé, sin aliento. No era muy buena idea que corriera en el estado en que me encontraba, pero no iba a dejar que se me escapase tan fácilmente.

La extraña persecución se prolongó durante casi quince minutos. Quince _eternos_ minutos. Yo sólo rezaba para no perderme y acabar en ningún túnel sin salida. Tuve que entrar por una puerta-trampa, que a su vez comunicaba con otra serie de pasadizos. Demonios. ¿Quién había construido esto?

Vi un vago reflejo de luz al final de uno de los pasillos, pero sentí un movimiento unos metros detrás de mí.

—¡DEJA DE MOVERTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ERIK! —exclamé, deteniéndome para recuperar el aliento.

Y, en eso momento, la sombra se detuvo abruptamente. Tarde, me di cuenta de mi error.

Ahora venía hacia mí. Maldiciendo mi estupidez, corrí con las últimas fuerzas de mi cuerpo en dirección a la luz. Obligué a mis pies a moverse rápidamente, a pesar de que mi tobillo gritaba cada vez que daba un paso.

En cuestión de segundos, me vi fuera del túnel, y me detuve abruptamente. Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro, y sentí que no podía respirar. Avancé con paso inseguro entre los cientos de candelabros con velas, fijándome en cada detalle.

La balsa. El órgano. La casa. El lago.

Mis piernas ya no respondían, ni tampoco mi mente. ¿Esto era real?

—Sepa, madeimoselle—dijo una voz a mis espaldas—que no tolero intrusos en mi casa.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, y allí estaba. Vestido completamente de negro, con una máscara blanca que cubría más de la mitad de su cara. Sus ojos ambar—esos ojos de fuego que tantas veces había descrito Gastón Leroux—me estudiaban rigurosamente. Por un segundo, pareció casi confundido.

Baje la vista hacia mi ropa. Jeans, zapatillas y una remera de manga corta, sucias y mojadas.

—¿Nadir la envió? —preguntó, acercándose con lentitud. Me sacaba casi una cabeza.

—¿Nadir? —pregunté, saliendo del trance en que me encontraba. Demoré unos segundos en entender que se refería al Persa—No.

—Le advierto que no intente mentir. Esa es la única manera en la que podría usted saber mi nombre.

Yo permanecí callada. Parecía real. Todo parecía real. Se _sentía_ real. Permanecí unos segundos paralizada, dura como una piedra, mientras mi cerebro intentaba encontrar una solución lógica para esto.

Mis ojos se fijaron en el candelabro que tenía a mi lado, lleno de velas que ardían. ¿Sería el fuego también una ilusión?

—¿Pero qué esta...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, metí la mano en las llamas de las velas, y con un grito, comprendí que el dolor era muy real. Sentí como me apartaban con fuerza de mi lugar, pero yo sólo podía observar mi mano quemada, que ahora ardía cómo el infierno.

Caí de rodillas, temblando. Nada de esto era un sueño. Ni el hombre frente a mí, que me miraba, atónito.

—Se lo dije—una risa involuntaria escapó de mí, aunque era más una risa histérica. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, e intenté evitar que los ojos se me humedecieran—. ¡Yo tenía razón! Le dije que todo esto había existido. No me creyó.

El hombre de la máscara—Erik—, profirió una maldición y me tomó por los brazos, poniéndome de pie.

—Madeimoselle, está en shock.

—No es verdad—protesté, pero dejé que me sentara en una de las sillas, mientras sacaba un frasco de uno de los armarios—. Pero esto si es verdad. Le dije que eras real. Está ocurriendo, ¿no? Y ahora nunca voy a volver. Nunca debí haber bajado. Debí de haberle hecho caso. Es peligroso, me había dicho. Y yo había cantado _put your hands at the level of your eyes._ A Sophie no le hizo gracia. No le gusta la historia, ¿sabes? Es más de las comedias.

—Tómese esto—me ordenó, poniendo una taza con un líquido extraño en mis manos.

Y yo le hice caso, porque estaba cansada. Sabía que Erik no usaba veneno. No iba a pasar nada.

Estaba muy cansada.

Seamos francos. Uno simplemente no puede retroceder en el tiempo así como así, ¿no? Me refiero, ¿no hay alguna ley general que se aplica al tiempo? ¿Algo acerca de planos, dimensiones y líneas de energía? Y, si hubiera forma de quebrarla, de seguro gente más inteligente que yo ya habría inventado el modo de lograrlo.

Pero aquí estaba yo. En la casa de un hombre enmascarado que había muerto hace más de cien años, _si_ es que había vivido alguna vez. Así que aparté todos los pensamientos de mi mente; más tarde resolvería cómo es que había llegado.

Y, más urgente, cómo volvería.

Me senté en la cama, con mi cabeza dando vueltas. La habitación en la que me encontraba era agradable, con un pequeño escritorio y un armario. Un candelabro con velas alumbraba el lugar, sin ventanas (cómo no podía ser de otra manera, ya que estábamos bajo tierra). Automáticamente, miré mi mano quemada; estaba vendada. Apenas escocía.

Trencé el desastre que era mi pelo castaño en una trenza, y suspiré al ver mi ropa arruinada. Debería pasar por la tintorería en algún momento.

Dudé antes de salir del cuarto, pero me armé de valor y abrí la puerta. Conocía la historia, conocía a los integrantes. Conocía a Erik. No me dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegué a la sala principal, con el órgano y los cientos de candelabros, me detuve al encontrarlo sentado, con un libro entre las manos. Al verme, lo cerró y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Se encuentra mejor? —preguntó. Sabía que, a pesar de todas las atrocidades en su haber, Erik había sido criado como un caballero, lo que no dejaba de resultarme algo irónico.

—Sí, gracias. Y por favor, no me trates de usted. Tengo venticuatro años.

Erik me miró algo confundido, cómo si no entendiera que tenía que ver mi edad con el trato que me daba.

—Cómo desees—respondió, levantándose—. Debes cambiar el vendaje cada seis horas para evitar que se infecte—me explicó, señalando mi mano—. Cuando vuelva arriba, haz que la vea un médico. Mis conocimientos en medicina no son tan amplios como me gustaría.

—¿Volver...arriba? —¡no podía volver arriba! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a regresar a mi tiempo si hacía que me apresaran o si me perdía en las calles de París de fines del siglo diecinueve?

No. No podía hacerlo.

—¿Acaso planeabas quedarte aquí? —preguntó, cruzando los brazos—. Madeimoselle, no suelo aceptar huéspedes. Y menos huéspedes que no dicen la verdad—Erik dio un paso hacia mí, y yo retrocedí instintivamente. Su voz era una amenaza cuando habló nuevamente—. Voy a preguntarlo una sola vez más: si Nadir no la envió, ¿cómo es que supo mi nombre?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero la cerré casi al instante. No sabía qué podía decirle, ni si me creería si llegaba a decir la verdad. Algo así no debía ser tomado a la ligera.

—Estás agotando mi paciencia—advirtió, y yo me sobresalté.

 _Estás agotando mi paciencia. Toma tu decisión._

Esta vez, no era la decisión de Christine, sino la mía. ¿Se lo decía? ¿Podía confiarle algo tan importante?

—No puedo volver—confesé, derrotada—. No puedo volver porque no tengo la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió.

—No sé cómo regresar a mi casa, ¡porque vivo en el año dos mil dieciséis! Estuve obsesionada con la historia del Fantasma de la Opera desde que tengo quince años, así que cuando decidimos visitar París, convencí a mis padres de venir a Opera Garnier, soborné al guardia de seguridad para que me dejara bajar a los sótanos y arrastré a mi hermana conmigo. Encontré el lago y luego caí en él, y ahora estoy atascada en el pasado, y descubro que mi libro favorito es verdad, y que realmente estás parado frente a mí. ¿Satisfecho?

Erik me miró, sin decir una palabra. Luego se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones y regresó con una capa. Poniéndoselo, dijo tranquilo:

—Para cuando regrese, espero que mi casa esté vacía.

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Mira mi ropa!

—Y el lago también—agregó, marchándose.

 _¿Qué hago?_ Mi mente comenzó a buscar opciones rápidamente. No debí habérselo contado. No había manera en el cielo en que me creyera. Nadie con un poco de sentido común lo haría. A menos que...

A menos que le diera una prueba.

Tomé aire, armándome de valor, y canté:

 _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

Erik se detuvo y volteó hacia donde yo me encontraba, de repente interesado.

 _That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._

 _And do I dream again? For now I find_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind._

Guardé silencio, esperando una reacción, un comentario, alguna señal de vida. Suspiré, frustada.

—¿Feliz? ¿O debo comenzar con _Angel of Music_?

Él me miró, y en sus ojos vi reflejado el desconcierto y el temor.  
-¿Quién eres?

Olí el contenido de mi taza, y resultó agradable. Tal vez algún tipo de té. Erik se sentó también en la mesa, y me miró fijamente. Había permanecido callado hasta ahora, y parecía estar a su vez en un tipo de shock. Por supuesto que era lo mínimo que esperaba.

—Comienza.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunté—. Ya te lo dije; no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí.

—Mencionaste un libro.

—Ah, eso—de repente, me sentí sumamente incómoda. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que millones de personas conocían su historia? Y no era una historia con un final feliz. Sabía que Erik era bastante inestable, y sus ojos me decían que no estaba para juegos. Tomé un poco de té y busqué mis palabras—. Digamos que un hombre decidió tomar la leyenda del Fantasma de la Opera y volverla un libro. Y que ese libro tuvo tanto éxito que luego se convirtió en un musical.

—¿Un...musical? —preguntó, atónito.

—Y una película—agregué, volviendo a llevarme la taza a los labios.

—¡Un _musical_! —Erik apretó sus manos en puños. Se obligó a calmarse, y luego repuso—No sé lo que es un musical, pero no me gusta como suena. Y, de todas maneras, ¿de qué trata ese dichoso libro?

—De ti, sobre todo—respondí—. Y de Christine.

—Christine...—susurró, todavía sin poder creerme del todo.

Si la chica que había visto en el camerino era efectivamente Christine Daeé, la noche en que llegué debió de estar haciendo su _debut._ Fruncí el ceño. Esa noche, la soprano debía de haber conocido al hombre detrás de su ángel de la música.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se encontraba aquí?

La respuesta llegó rápidamente.

—Demonios—murmuré, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

Por supuesto, la culpable era yo. Yo, que había entrado en el espejo, impidiendo que Erik pudiera hablar con ella. Y a la mañana siguiente, Christine lo había estado esperando para continuar con sus lecciones de canto, y, al nunca haber podido aparecer, la chica se había encontrado desilusionada. Seguramente, había ido a encontrar consuelo en los brazos de Raoul, con quien había cenado la noche anterior.

Cómo odiaba a ese tipo.

—Creo que me gustaría leer ese libro—comentó Erik, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Despacio, Don Juan. Tú y Christine no son los únicos personajes de la historia—ante su silencio, agregué—. Raoul de Chagny.

—El vizconde—confirmó, y el tono de su voz no prometía nada bueno—. Pero yo lo mato, ¿verdad?

—¡Erik!

Él levantó las manos, rindiéndose. No iba a intentar nada. Por ahora.

—Veo que sabes mi nombre (y aparentemente más que mi nombre), pero yo no sé el tuyo.

—Emilly.

—Emilly. Supongo que tendremos que descubrir cómo regresarte a tu casa. ¿Algo para empezar?

—Tú eres la mente maestra. Piensa en algo.

Erik permaneció pensativo. Podría apostar a que estaba frunciendo el ceño, aunque la máscara no podía dejarme saberlo con exactitud. Sabía que no tardaría en ocurrírsele alguna idea.

Pasé mis dedos con suavidad por las teclas del órgano, pero con temor a presionar alguna. Sabía que, con este instrumento, Erik era capaz de crear una música extraordinaria. Tal vez le preguntaría si podía escucharle tocar una vez que regresara de inspeccionar el lago.

Había sido mi idea, después de todo. Volver al lugar donde todo comenzó. Y, a pesar de que había insistido a acompañarle, él había alegado que debía esperar a que la fiebre se fuera completamente, así que, resignada, me había ido a la cama. Había abierto el armario, y una parte de mí no se sorprendió al encontrarlo repleto de vestidos.

—El pobre sí que está mal—susurré, investigando cómo podía hacer para ponerme la maraña de tela que era el vestido. Aunque prefería mis jeans, mi ropa estaba hecha un asco.

Casi no podía reconocer mi reflejo en el espejo. Busqué mis ojos grises, y me alivié al comprobar que seguía siendo yo. Nada de mí había cambiado.

Cuando lo vi llegar, en la pequeña balsa, comencé a mostrarme ansiosa. Erik no dijo nada al verme con el vestido—que seguramente había comprado para Christine—. En cambio, sacó de su traje un pequeño aparato.

—¡Mi celular! —corriendo hacia él, se lo saqué de las manos, y con pesar descubrí que estaba todo mojado. Lo abrí sobre la mesa, sacándole la batería—¿No tendrías un poco de arroz, por casualidad?

—¿Arroz? —preguntó, extrañado—. Sí, creo que tengo un poco.

Volvió cinco minutos después, con un poco de arroz en un cuenco, donde introduje los restos de mi celular.

—Perfecto. Gracias.

—¿Para qué sirve? —preguntó, luego de que me dijera que no había nada inusual en el lago.

—Espera y verás, amigo mío. Espera y verás.


	3. Chapter 3

Aparté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Escuchaba voces en la sala. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta el lugar en que me encontraba, no dejaba de resultar raro.

Dejé el libro sobre la cama y me aproximé a la puerta, todavía sin abrirla. La primera voz la reconocí; la segunda, no tanto. Decidí que era hora de investigar, así que me alisé el vestido y salí de la habitación.

Se encontraban sentados conversando tranquilamente, lo que me desconcertó. Al verme, los dos hombres guardaron silencio. El extraño, con una tez olivácea y ojos verdes, que me miraba sorprendido. Me era sumamente familiar, y unos segundos después descubrí el por qué.

—Por Alá, Erik, ya habíamos hablado de esto—exclamó, poniéndose de pie—. Quedamos en que nada de... un segundo, no es Christine—miró a su amigo, en busca de explicaciones—. No estoy entendiendo.

—Soy Emilly, amiga de Erik—dije, presentándome—. Vine a buscarlo para que me ayudase a resolver un... problema. ¿Usted debe ser Nadir, no es verdad?

—En efecto, Mademoiselle—el Persa me besó la mano educadamente, pero la incredulidad no abandonó su cara—. ¿De dónde se conocen, ustedes dos?

Miré a Erik buscando ayuda, pero él se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. Bien. Tenía que sacar esto adelante sola.

—Yo era... sobrina del maestro arquitecto de Erik en Roma, Giovanni—mentí. Me percaté que las partes visibles de su rostro se habían vuelto blancas. Así que si había existido Giovanni, después de todo.

El Persa entornó los ojos, con un dejo de sospecha en ellos.

—Ya veo—dijo, tomando su lámpara de aceite de la mesa—. Si me disculpan, creo que debo retirarme. Los dejo con sus...trabajos. Erik, Madeimoselle.

Y, diciendo esto, se perdió por uno de los pasadizos. Me dejé caer en el sillón, liberando el aire contenido. Eso había estado cerca.

—¿Qué otras cosas sabes de mí? —preguntó Erik, mirándome con fijeza.

Todo. Nada. No sabía cuales partes de la historia eran ciertas, o cuales eran mera ficción. Por qué sabía que había ficción.

Tuve una idea. Pedí papel y algo para escribir—porque dudaba que existieran las lapiceras— y le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado.

—Bien, hagamos una cosa. Yo pregunto algo, y tú respondes verdadero o falso. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —preguntó de repente.

—En parte, porque una parte de mi tesis es acerca del Fantasma de la Opera, y me gustaría que sea lo más realista posible. Y, por otro lado...curiosidad—confesé.

—De acuerdo—dijo, quitándose los guantes—. Pregunta.

Medité durante unos segundos. Había tantas cosas que quería saber.

—Empecemos con algo fácil. Según el libro de Kay, tenías una perra llamada Saha cuando eras niño.

Erik rió entre dientes, y no pude evitar sonreír. Sabía que no lo hacía con frecuencia.

—Verdadero—respondió con un poco de nostalgia en su voz.

—Entonces, ¿tu madre se llamaba Madelaine? —él asintió, pero no dijo nada. Cambié de tema, porque era consciente de que no le gustaba hablar sobre ella—. Y pasaste algún tiempo con los gitanos, y ese tipo llamado... ¿Javret?

—Siguiente pregunta.

—Pero...

—Siguiente—me cortó. Suspirando, anoté _verdadero_ en la hoja, intentando contener mi indignación. ¿Cuánto lo había hecho sufrir ese hombre?

—Mmm. Si es verdad que trabajaste con Giovanni, estuviste en Roma. ¿Serviste a la sultana de Persia?

—Una mujer horrible—coincidió—. Pero yo era un hombre horrible, así que sí.

Suspiré, ignorando su comentario.

—¿Allí conociste a Nadir y a su hijo?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunté de repente.

—Treinta y uno. Creo. ¿Por qué?

Al parecer, todas las cosas que relataban Kay y Leroux en su libro hacían ocurrido, pero algo no tenía sentido. Para este momento, según el libro original, Erik debería tener unos cincuenta años.

Tal vez, se habían confundido en el tiempo. Todo encajaba, si es que había permanecido la mitad de años en cada lugar al que había ido.

—Por nada. Veamos...¿duermes en un ataúd?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó, confundido.

—"Uno debe siempre estar preparado para la muerte" —cité—. ¿No?

—No.

Bien, íbamos por buen camino. Pregunté unas cosas más, en su mayoría triviales, tales como fechas y lugares más exactos, para llevar un registro más preciso.

—¿Entonces tampoco eres adicto a la morfina?

—¿Quién se supone que escribe esos libros? —yo me reí, negando con la cabeza.

—Una cosa más—me animé a decir, pero luego lo pensé mejor y callé. No estaba segura de si quería saberlo.

—Adelante.

—Creo que terminamos por hoy—lo corté, doblando la hoja con los apuntes.

—¿Vas a acobardarte ahora, Emilly?

Dudé. Una parte de mi quería salir de la duda, pero otra parte prefería vivir en la ignorancia.

—¿Es verdad que tienes la misma cámara de tortura que construiste en Persia aquí en la ópera? —solté. Él no me miró, y permaneció en silencio— ¿Erik?

—Falso—respondió, y yo suspiré, aliviada.

Decidí que era hora de ver si mi celular había o no resucitado. Lo saqué del arroz, y comencé a armarlo, ante la mirada expectante de Erik. Estaba segura de que se estaba preguntando cómo demonios es que una cosa así podía funcionar. Tomé una nota mental de no dejarlo cerca de él para evitar que lo desarmase por completo.

Con un pitido, la luz de la pantalla se encendió, volviendo a la vida. Sonreí, triunfal, mientras lo desbloqueaba y esperaba que el inicio se cargase. Podía sentir a Erik mirando sobre mi hombro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Puse la cámara frontal y exclamé:

—¡Sonríe!

El flash se encendió, y segundos después vi cómo me era arrancado de las manos y arrojado contra la pared.

—¡No! —me arrodillé y miré el cadáver de mi celular, ahora inarreglable—¿Por qué? ¡Era un _Iphone 6_!

—Iba a explotar—se excusó, sin apartar la vista del aparato destrozado.

Vi que seguía alerta, a pesar de que mi teléfono ya estaba muerto. Todo mi enfado desapareció y comencé a reír, dado lo ridículo de la situación.

—Era una foto—dije, intentando respirar—. Una foto no mata a nadie. Y ahora te has quedado sin escuchar las canciones de Webber.

—Creo que puedo superarlo—comentó, pero sonrió levemente. Luego la sonrisa desapareció—. ¿Tienes que regresar, no es verdad?

—Supongo que sí—Ambos permanecimos en silencio. Sabía que iba a tener que regresar a mi tiempo. No podía simplemente abandonar toda mi vida en el dos mil dieciséis—. Voy a buscar mis zapatillas.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Erik.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en la orilla por la que había venido la primera vez. Miré al agua negra y me estremecí. No tenía muchas ganas de meterme allí. Y tampoco sabía si funcionaría.

—Sí, gracias.

Él asintió, también mirando el agua. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

—Creo que es hora de irme.

—Un segundo—le dije, antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, haciendo que se detuviera—. ¿Puedo darte algo?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Un regalo. Por tu ayuda.

Erik me miró, me no pude comprender la expresión en su rostro.

—De acuerdo—dijo, despacio, con la duda reflejada en su voz. Yo me puse frente a él.

—Cierra los ojos—ordené.

—¿Qué...?

—Hazme caso.

Erik suspiró, pero lo hizo. Consciente de que esto podía ser una muy, muy, mala idea, tomé el costado de su máscara. Sentí que me agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca.

—No—me advirtió, en un tono que hizo que mi sangre se helara.

—¿Sabes que ya he visto tu rostro cientos de veces, no?

—No es lo mismo—me corrigió, aun enfadado.

—Bien—dije, soltándome de su agarre—. Te quedarás con la duda. Nos vemos.

Me levanté el vestido, entrando los pies al agua. Estaba helada. Unos segundos después, escuché que decía mi nombre. Sonreí. Una de las principales características de este hombre era la curiosidad, y yo lo sabía bien.

—¿Si? —pregunté inocentemente.

—Tú ganas—respondió, aunque estaba claro que estaba irritado—. Pero ten claro que no te ayudaré si te desmayas.

—Trato.

Salí del agua y me aproximé a él.

—Los ojos—le reprendí. Murmurando algo entre dientes que no me molesté en entender, los cerró.

Intenté que mi mano no temblara mientras retiraba despacio la máscara, y sentí como tomaba aire. No la estaba pasando bien.

Me puse de puntas de pie y le di un beso en la mejilla. Sentí como se tensaba.

—Uno para ahora—susurré, y luego besé la otra—y otro por si se gasta. ¿Mejor tarde que nunca, no es cierto?

Tal vez no podía reemplazar el regalo que él le había pedido a su madre cuando era niño, pero algo era algo. Me aparté de Erik, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba demasiado quieto.

¿Respiraba siquiera?

—¿Erik?

—Gracias—susurró, y yo sonreí, devolviéndole la máscara.

—No hay de qué, señor fantasma.

Mi sonrisa flaqueó cuando volví a ver el agua, y suspiré.

—¿Crees qué...?—recorrí el lugar por la mirada, pero no había rastros de Erik. Intenté reprimir la oleada de decepción que me invadió.

Pensé, con algo de dolor en el pecho mientras me metía con lentitud al agua, en cómo terminaría la historia.

En cómo Christine se quedaría con Raoul y dejaría a su maestro muriendo de tristeza aquí abajo. Nadie merecía eso. Nadie merecía que lo trataran como lo habían hecho hasta ahora. ¿Así de insensibles éramos los seres humanos?

Me mantuve estática unos minutos en el agua, con la mente en blanco, pensando, dudando.

Maldije y salí del agua, que ahora me llegaba hasta la cintura. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Me encontraba en medio de mi historia favorita, y tenía el poder de ayudar a Erik a cambiar el final por uno más feliz. Al demonio Raoul de Chagny.

No me haría daño quedarme unos días más. Ya había enredado la situación el día del debut, y me correspondí a mí arreglarla. Lo que es más, si las cosas salían bien, podía salvar a más de una persona y evitar Erik hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

Mojada hasta la cintura, me interné en el túnel por el que habíamos llegado.

De vuelta a la casa del lago.


End file.
